


[Creed] 1968 - Taking what he wants [18+ Sexual]

by BittenChildRemus



Category: Persons Unknown, supernatural elements - Fandom
Genre: 18 +, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Sexual, Supernatural Elements, not the show, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittenChildRemus/pseuds/BittenChildRemus
Summary: This is a very old story of mine, so do give me a little credit since my first language isn't English and this story is from 2013. But I'm proud of it anyway. Creed used to be one of my OC's and hell I don't even know what he used to be but he was something supernatural. I did remove and changed some mistakes.





	[Creed] 1968 - Taking what he wants [18+ Sexual]

Loud music was filling the club and a young man in his mid-twenties was sitting at a table watching the women dance on the stage. His rough hand was holding onto a glass filled with scotch, though he didn’t taste the essence of what alcohol could do to someone, he was still able to get drunk and tonight he was planning to. He leaned back into the chair and with his free hand he runs his fingers through his hair, not much later feeling another pair of fingers playing through his dark locks. The Daemonian had a moment that he was off guard and he sat up straight short after.  
  
“No need to be alarmed handsome” A seductive voice spoke to the man who looked slightly shocked. Now with both hands, she gripped on his hair and pulled his head towards the back. “Your eyes… they are so blue” The woman sounded like she was going to melt any minute. The woman noticed his eyes focused on her, which made her grin lightly. She walked around him so now she was standing in front of him and pushed herself on the table, and placed her foot between his legs against the chair he was sitting on. “Not much of a talker are you?”  
  
He brought his glass to his lips and downed it, for a moment his eyes left the woman’s body but as soon as he placed the glass beside her on the table he had almost full sight of her again. “I don’t need to talk” a smirk broadened over his lips as his eyes were already undressing the woman before him.  
  
The brunette bit her lower lip when she heard him say it the way he said it, it was not really heartwarming but damn, it was turning her on already. Her hazel eyes run over each muscle she could see right now, bending towards him and her hand was grabbing around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer for the last couple of inches. “You don’t need words tonight” she whispered almost against his lips, pressing her foot more against the manhood, hearing him gasp just a little, but the grin on his lips turned slightly dark. “What are y…”  
  
Creed already had his lips clashed against hers before she could finish her sentence, removing her foot from between his legs and pulled her off the table onto his lap. The woman seemed slightly surprised and by accident, she hit the glass from the table but quite soon she had her arms around his neck. His hands were firmly placed on her hips, pushing her close.  
  
The red dress crawled up when she had her legs around the man and so her panties were placed against Creed’s dirty black jeans. She felt how he forced his tongue between her lips and she was letting him, drowning in what he was doing to her. But then the woman couldn’t seem to help it, she slowly started to move her hips.  
  
He let his hands slide off her hips, trailing them down to her leg, one hand runs between her inner thighs and heading back up, touching her flesh with just a piece of cloth between it, giving it one rough stroke, making the woman moan. Obviously, he wasn’t caring if anyone was watching right now but eventually he pushed himself up to his legs with her still around his waist and headed towards the restroom. Once he had entered he locked it behind him.  
  
When they were inside the woman unlocked her legs and got back on her feet, hasty she unbuttoned his dirty black jeans and pulled it down half way along with his boxer. That same moment she felt how he ripped her panties and dropped it on the ground.  
  
Creed pulled up her red dress again and he lifted her from her feet, her back pressed against the wall, stroking his dick over her feminine flesh, hearing her moan as he did so. “Sssh..” He whispered near her ear with a broadened grin on his lip. Feeling she was wet enough to make his way in flawless was for him a sign to stop teasing himself and forced his manhood inside of her with a powerful thrust, hearing her moan a lot louder. He knew he couldn’t shut her up, so he placed a part of his hand palm between her lips. “Bite if you have to, but keep it quiet” he ordered. The brunette nodded as she understood him. Creed’s other hand was under her ass to support her and help himself, even more, lifting her higher and dropping her, digging himself deep inside of her. She was still moaning but it was almost muted and with the loud music of the club, no one could hear her. He fucked her without any remorse, he knew he was stronger than the woman could handle, the strength he was using was hurting her and yet the woman enjoyed, tears were falling from her face but it didn’t bother Creed at all. But before he would have reached his climax he stopped and got himself out of her, letting her stand on her own legs, with difficulty though, and he sat down on the toilet, and still extremely hard. He forced the woman on her knees before him and between his legs, without any argument she did what was expected of her, her hand was formed around his big build member and started to jerk him off. He was enjoying even though he made almost no sound, his breathing was heavy, but that was it. Not much later he felt her lips on the head of his dick and shove it little by little until she was giving him a blowjob. Creed was becoming impatient and moved along, placing his hands on her head and his fingers between her hair and forced her to move faster, digging his dick in her mouth as deep as possible, hearing her gag once a while but he ignored it.  
  
There was a part of this woman that liked this rough side not knowing he could be much worse than this, but there was also a part that believed this was slightly unpleasant, how deep he had been thrusting inside of her pussy and in her mouth it did hurt and her insides was still feeling quite sore. But she didn’t complain and she let him lead the blowjob the way he wished, until she felt warm liquid shot into the back of her throat, pulling herself away and coughed.  
  
He pulled her up and switched places so now she was sitting down, but he remained standing, pulling his boxer and jeans back up and buttoning it again. He looked at his hand, the teeth marks were almost vanished again and then he looked back at her for a moment before he left the restroom, leaving her there. He headed towards the bar to pay for his drinks and left…


End file.
